Subsea boost pumps have been proposed to boost production from subsea wells. The subsea boost pump increases the drawdown on the well, boosting the pressure of the produced fluids to overcome pipeline and hydrostatic losses. One type of subsea boost pump proposed comprises an electrical submersible pump mounted in a canister or flow line jumper.
It is also known to inject chemicals into wells to enhance production. Normally, a chemical injection pump injects the chemicals. The chemical injection pump is separate from the well fluid pump employed to pump well fluid from the well.
In many wells, the well fluid being produced contains both liquid and gas hydrocarbons. The performance of certain types of well pumps, particularly centrifugal pumps, is detrimentally affected by a high gas content in the well fluids. Various types of separators may be employed to separate the oil from the gas prior to reaching the intake of the well pump. After the discharge of the pump, the liquid enriched phase may be recirculated to the pump intake to reduce the relative gas content at the pump intake.